SIMPLE
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya Mark dan Haechan sama-sama berfikiran sederhana. Ganyam sama isinya . Markhyuck! Markchan! MarkxDonghyuck!


_**MARKHYUCK!**_

 _ **Mark x Haechan!**_

 _ **SIMPLE**_

* * *

Mark adalah tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudah membaca pergerakan dan pemikiran seseorang. Ia punya anggapan, bahwa pada dasarnya setiap manusia memiliki beberapa kesamaan sifat, pemikiran, dan tindakan. Hanya, bergantung pada situasi dan cepat lambatnya mereka melakukan sesuatu.

Mark selalu tahu tentang banyak hal. Berasal dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu peduli –bahkan pada keberadaan anak semata wayangnya –pada kehidupannya, mendidiknya menjadi satu pribadi yang cukup tertutup. Berkali ia mencoba untuk membuka diri, lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun saudara jauhnya –Jung Jaehyun –malah mengejeknya. Berkata, bahwa ini bukan style-nya.

Mark selalu mengamati suatu hal, bahkan untuk yang tak menarik sekalipun. Ia suka mempelajari sesuatu. Karena dibalik sifat tertutup-nya, ia adalah sosok yang jenius. Ia bukan pangeran berhati dingin –karena korban dari minimnya perhatian dari orang terkasihnya –layaknya drama-drama picisan yang selalu Taeyong lihat. Mark Lee adalah pribadi hangat, yang kurang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Karena menurutnya, hal seperti itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Ia sudah bisa mengetahui pemikiran dan pandangan seseorang dalam sekali lihat.

Tapi, ia tak habis pikir. Saat seorang anak lelaki datang dengan jaket kebesaran miliknya, ia seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk membaca pemikiran seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa bagaimana cara membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Ia mencoba menerka, namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu satu-satunya orang yang membuat seorang Mark Lee maragukan kemampuannya sendiri.

* * *

"Kata orang-orang kau itu jenius."

Mark mengangguk kecil, ia memerhatikan lelaki dengan nama Lee Haechan yang tengah sibuk memandanginya.

"Ya. Aku pernah dengar soal hal itu."

Lalu yang Mark lihat selanjutnya adalah, Haechan mengernyit tak suka. Ia menerka, mungkin Haechan tak sependapat dengan pemikiran orang-orang. Lalu setelahnya, anak ini akan kembali mengomel panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin mereka memang benar. Kau hanya kurang terbuka. Tapi, ku akui kau memang benar-benar jenius. Untuk ukuran lelaki yang hanya peduli pada gaya dan penampilan, kau memang tergolong jenius."ucapnya, lalu setelahnya meminum kembali jusnya. Kali ini, Mark yang mengernyit aneh. Karena sekali lagi, ia salah membaca pemikiran Haechan.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar suka orang yang jenius. Jadi pacarku, ya."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Mark Lee yang tersedak, dan Haechan yang sibuk memberikan air minum untuk Mark.

Sungguh, pernyataan Haechan diluar dugaannya.

* * *

"Sunbae, apa kita pacaran?"

Hari masih begitu pagi, dan Haechan sudah datang ke kelasnya untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya pusing. Ia terdiam sejenak, memandang Haechan yang juga memandangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mencoba memberikan pengertian yang menurutnya tak akan membuat Haechan sakit hati.

"Haechan-ah, kita bahkan baru mengenal selama satu minggu. Perasaan tidak sebercanda saat kau bilang kau ingin jadi pacarku. Jadi mari kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu."

Haechan merenggut lucu, ia tak suka jika Mark menolaknya seperti ini. Karena demi tuhan, kemarin itu ia sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Dan jawaban Mark?

"Sunbae, mudah sekali sih berbicara seperti itu? Sunbae tidak percaya padaku? Memangnya aku main-main dengan ucapanku?"ujar Haechan menggebu.

Mark menatap Haechan, ia kembali mencoba satu pemikiran yang terlintas dibenak lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Namun, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, ia yang dibuat terkejut setengah mati oleh polah aneh Haechan. Karena, Haechan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Di bibir.

Rasa hangat menjalar merasuki perasaannya. Mark masih membulatkan matanya, terkejut setengah mati. Namun sedetik kemudian, saat matanya menatap kearah haechan yang berada dihadapannya, ia menemukan wajah Haechan yang berseri.

"Masih belum percaya juga? Aku tidak pernah mencium bibir orang lho, sunbae."

Dan segala hal yang Haechan lakukan, selalu membuatnya terkejut. Seperti memeluknya, lalu mencium pipinya, setelah itu berlari dengan terburu menjauhinya bersamaan dengan tawa khas miliknya yang lamat-lamat menghilang dan sepenuhnya tak terdengar.

Mark memegangi dadanya. Debaran jantungnya terasa begitu cepat dan berirama. Ia mengutuk Haechan dan segala tingkah anehnya. Juga segala kemampuan membaca pikiran dan gerak-gerik seseorang yang ia miliki.

* * *

"Sunbae, aku ini benar-benar suka padamu. Apa kita pacaran sekarang?"

Mark tersenyum singkat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang.

Semenjak pernyataan mengejutkan dari Haechan beberapa waktu lalu, lelaki dengan mantel cokelat kebanggannya itu tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya. Dan anehnya, Mark juga seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah _absurd_ milik Haechan.

"Sunbae, kalau suka padaku ya jangan _tsundere_ seperti ini."ucapnya lagi, lalu setelahnya Haechan menggenggam erat jemari panjang milik Mark yang menggantung bebas disebelahnya.

Sekali lagi, Mark terkejut.

Meski selama ini banyak hal yang sudah ia pelajari dari tingkah dan pemikiran Haechan yang sebenarnya begitu sederhana, keterkejutan tak pernah luput saat Haechan melakukan suatu hal yang membuatnya jantungnya bertalu kencang.

"Sunbae, jemarimu dingin."

"Lalu mengapa menggenggamnya?"

"Untuk menghangatkan jemarimu dengan jemariku."

Lalu tanpa Haechan sadari Mark diam-diam mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, karena ternyata jemari Haechan begitu pas digenggamannya.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya kau itu mudah sekali dibaca segala gerak-geriknya. Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Karena sebenarnya kau itu tidak suka pemikiran yang rumit."ucap Haechan. Mark terdiam beberapa saat. Jadi selama ini, Haechan membaca setiap pergerakannya? Bahkan setiap pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya?

"Makannya, aku suka sekali sunbae. Karena sejujurnya kita itu sama, sunbae. Kita sama-sama tidak suka hal yang rumit."

Mark masih saja membisu. ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan berbagai pemikiran berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia menatap bola mata Haechan yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya.

"Jadi, saat kita berpacaran, kita tidak usah saling memberi tahu saat menginginkan dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Sunbae, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Mark mengecup pelan bibir milik Haechan semabri terpejam. Ia benar-benar menikmati setiap inci bibir Haechan yang membelai bibirnya secara perlahan. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, dan ia menyukainya.

"Haechan-ah, biarkan aku mengatakan ini."ucap Mark setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haechan yang memerah. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa hubungan kita nanti, karena pada dasarnya ini terlalu dini untuk kita. Tapi, mari kita mencobanya bersama. Mari saling menggenggam dan menguatkan, mari saling menyemogakan dalam setiap doa dan langkah yang mengiringi kita. Haechan-ah, mari berjalan pada jalan yang sama."

Haechan tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

Cahaya langit kian menggelap. Haechan tersenyum. Indah sekali. Ditemani dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai meredup, ia mengangguk. Meng-iyakan segala ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Mark.

"Sunbae, sepertinya aku tak perlu mendengar segala pernyataan darimu. Karena dari awal, aku sudah tahu. Tanpa perlu kau mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pemikiranmu, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Haechan tersenyum lalu Mark memeluknya dengan erat. Dan taman belakang menjadi saksi terhubungnya dua hati yang selama ini terpisah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, sunbae."

 **END**

Yatuhan :v ini OOC sekali TT aku nulis ini sambil kepikiran besok simulasi 3 UNBK TT

Ada yang nanya FF Unfollow ada sequelnya atau tidak? Ada, mungkin. Karena sedang diusahakan. Terus, katanya itu hasil remake-an atau bukan? Sebenernya, ff itu bukan FF. aku niatnya mau ngirim itu ke Majalah, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin versi Markhyuck. Makannya ada nama Deana disana :v

Kan malah ke FF unfollow. Last, Berminat Review dan selalu kibarkan bendera Markhyuck! Love ya!

Ppai~~


End file.
